Finding My Dobe
by LilWoofers123
Summary: Naruto leaves Konohagakure to search for a place where no one made fun of him or called him a demon. Along the way Naruto will gather a bunch of friends to help him find the place they have been looking for. And so the search is on! Who will find what first?
1. Leaving the Village

**_Hi there random people!_**

**_LilWoofer123 here._**

**_I'm proud to say that this is my first story in fanfiction._**

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Wish me luck._**

**_I do not own naruto._**

* * *

It was a sunny day as 11-year-old Naruto Uzumaki walked sadly through the streets Konohagakure to get to his apartment, where no one who greet him or ask him how his day was. Everyone was glaring at the boy, but he tried his best to avoid them.

_Why does everyone point glares at me as if I did something.. I swear I didn't do anything wrong today. They always do this when I'm walking by.. I always hear them say those hurtful words like ... 'Look! There's the demon child.' & 'Don't look at him children, he's a demon!' & 'Hurry run he's going to hurt us!" and I hear these words the most 'He brought shame to this village, He doesn't deserve to live.'_ Just thinking of those rude people, saying those hurtful words, the boy started crying and ran the rest of the way home. Everyone laughed except a certain 11-year-old boy named Sasuke Uchiha, who ran after the crying Naruto. Everyone gasped at Sasuke's action.

"Why is Sasuke-kun chasing after him of all things and people?" 10-year-old Sakura asked her best friend Ino who was also 10 years old.

"Don't ask me, ask Sasuke. Besides I have someone else I'd rather think about other than Sasuke." Ino said blushing a bit.

* * *

"Ugh! Where did he go?!" The Uchiha asked himself a bit frustrated about not being able to find Naruto.

"Yo! Who are you looking for?" A white-grey haired man asked Sasuke.

"Not now Kakashi." Sasuke said running in a different direction to look for Naruto.

"Yes now. Tell me." Kakashi said picking up the younger child.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. Not until you tell me who you're looking for." Kakashi said harding his grip.

"Fine I'm looking for my dobe.. I saw him crying and I wanted to know if he's hurt or something." Sasuke said looking down not wanting Kakashi to see him blushing.

"You like him don't you Sasuke?" Kakashi said teasing Sasuke.

"Hey I answered your question. Now let me go." Sasuke said not wanting him to know.

"Chase after him, Kay. Don't let him get away." Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke, dropping Sasuke.

_Owww... _Sasuke thought as he stood up.

_I actually like Naruto more than I was supposed to.. Waayy more than I ever expected.._ Sasuke thought. An image of the blond and him appeared in his mind.

_Maybe the hokage knows where he's at.. _Sasuke thought as he went to the hokage's office.

* * *

_I have to go somewhere far away where nobody can find me. Somewhere where no one thinks of me like a demon... _Naruto thought hurrying to his house to grab some clothes and food and other supplies to survive. After he was done he headed out to the main entrance of the village.

_Good thing the guards aren't here today.. _Naruto thought

After three hours of walking it was about 7:45 So, Naruto decided it was time to set up a small camp. After about 30 minutes Naruto finally finished his little camp for the night. "I wonder if anyone will even notice that I even left the village." Naruto asked himself as he ate some rice balls. "I bet they won't." He answered his own question as finished his food, and went to bed.

* * *

Later on that night...

"Hokage-sama!" A member of the Anbu black ops had yelled, slightly scaring the hokage.

"What is it?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd hokage asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto has fled the village!" The anbu member yelled.

A Sasuke who was just opened the door heard what the anbu member said. Registering it in his mind 5 seconds later tears started to form in his eyes. He quietly closed the door and listened to what else they had to say, trying his best not to cry.

"WHAT!? HOW?!" Hiruzen yelled demanding to know how the young child got out.

The anbu member shrugged but answered anyway."I guess the guards weren't there."

"Then how did you find out?" Hiruzen asked.

"A girl named Hinata Hyuga told me." The anbu replied.

"Bring her in. We need to know at least some information." Hiruzen commanded.

The anbu nodded and headed out the door. Sasuke walked in, his eyes a little red from the tears he shed.

"Will my dobe be okay?" Sasuke asked Hiruzen.

"Dobe? You mean Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yea my dobe also known as Naruto. Will he be all right?" Sasuke asked explaining his nickname for Naruto to Hiruzen.

"I'm not sure that's why we're bringing Hinata here to give us some information on where he went." Hiruzen replied.

"Sir I brought Hinata. Why's he here?" The anbu asked.

"He's worried about Naruto or according to him, his dobe." Hiruzen told the anbu.

"Anyway on to finding about Naruto." Hiruzan said changing the subject. Sasuke just sat in a chair deciding to listen to what the girl had to say.

"Ano... I only know one thing.." Hinata said while twiddling her thumbs.

"That is?" Sasuke asked.

"He said something to himself before he left." She said blushing a bit while continuing to twiddle with her thumbs.

"Well what is it?!" Sasuke asked starting getting irritated with the girl.

"He said "I'm leaving this horrid place. I'm going to find a place where people don't call me demon." That's all." Hinata said when a knock was heard at the door, then it opened.

"Sorry for interrupting Hokage-sama but I came here to ask why my cousin is here." A 12-year-old Neji came in asking for his cousin.

"Sorry Neji we just needed her to tell us some information on why Naruto left." Hirukzen answered.

"Thank you for the information Hinata." The anbu thanked Hinata.

_If you asked me it wasn't even information.. _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke you and four other will go and find and bring Naruto back." Hiruzen said.

"Why is so important to get Naruto back?" Neji asked.

"Because I had a request from the fourth hokage before when Naruto was born. His request was to protect his son and village if anything had happened to him, And so I will keep the request." Hiruzen answered.

"And his son is?" Neji asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. Everyone gasped except for Sasuke who only smiled.

"Also Naruto has the Nine-Tails sealed inside him and we don't want anyone to take him and try to take that away. Because in the wrong hands it could start war again." Hiruken finished.

This time Sasuke gasped not because of shock, but at the thought of Naruto being taken away only to be used.

"Who else is coming along?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, and last but never least Kiba. That's your team." Hiruken said as Sasuke nodded.

_**Please review.**_

_**I wanna know if this is any good or not.**_

_**Thanks for reading this, here's a cookie.**_


	2. Finding a friend

**_Hi there random people, how are you?_**

**_I'm back along with a new chapter._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

**_Previously on 'Finding my Dobe'..._**

_"And his son is?" Neji asked._

_"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. Everyone gasped except for Sasuke who only smiled._

_"Also Naruto has the Nine-Tails sealed inside him and we don't want anyone to take him and try to take that away. Because in the wrong hands it could start war again." Hiruzen finished._

_This time Sasuke gasped not because of shock, but at the thought of Naruto being taken away only to be used._

_"Who else is coming along?" Sasuke asked._

_"Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, and last but never least Kiba. That's your team." Hiruzen said as Sasuke nodded._

* * *

_I really hate how the floor's really uncomfortable... _Naruto thought as he packed everything up and made sure there was no evidence that he was there.

"Now for the last touches!" Naruto said as he threw a smoke bomb that erased his scent from that area, in a blink of an eye he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He wandered around for a while until reaching the village of the Sunagakure. When he got to the main entrance, the guards stopped him.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto from the hidden leaf." Naruto replied.

"Then shouldn't you be in the hidden leaf?" The other guards asked.

"They always treated me as if I were a demon." Naruto replied.

"You can go in I guess." The guards both said at the same time. Naruto jumped with excitement and entered the village. As Naruto entered he accidentally bumped into an 11-year-old red-head with a gourd.

"Watch where you're going or I'll kill you." The red-head said very cold like.

"W-wait!" Naruto said yelling for the red-head to come back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's your name?"Naruto asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Cause you seem interesting and I wanna know more about you." Naruto said giving him a warm smile as he held out his hand to the red-head.

"My name is ...Gaara" He said. _He's interested in me.. That's a first.._ Gaara thought as he smiled.

"Mine's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said smiling still.

"Why are you so happy?" Gaara asked.

"Cause I made a friend."He replied.

Gaara smiled and they started talking about random stuff.

* * *

"Hurry up guys!" Sasuke yelled as he ran throughout the forest

"Calm down Sasuke.." Sakura said panting heavily.

"No! We need to find Naruto right away!" Sasuke said running even faster.

"Y-you *Pant* just had *pant* to *pant* open your mouth." Kiba said as he panted.

"Everyone stop! Let's take a break. Same for you Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled causing everyone to stop but Sasuke who only lowered his pace. Kakashi ran up to him and grabbed him and brought him to the group.

"Sasuke you need to stop you're killing everyone. I understand your worried but, look at them." Kakashi said looking at the team as they heavily panted.

"Fine.." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down. Sakura stood up and walked to Sasuke and took a seat next to him.

"No." Sasuke said as he moved to a different spot, leaving behind a dumbfounded Sakura

**_30 minutes later.._**

"Okay guys let's get a move on." Kakashi said

"Finally!" Sasuke said as he sprung up from his seat and dashed away.

"W-wait for us!" Kiba yelled as Kakashi sighed. _Ahh love makes you go crazy insane... Isn't that right my little-. _Kakashi's thought was cut off because Sakura crashing into him.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei!" She yelled as she ran away.

* * *

"So Naruto what brings you to the village Sunagakure?" Gaara asked.

"I wanna start a new life because.. Everyone always made fun of me and always called me a demon, because of the Nine-tails inside of me." Naruto said sadly. Gaara just nodded.

"Wow... You are kinda like me 'cause the one-tailed demon is inside of me." Gaara said smiling finally finding someone who can relate to him.

"Don't you hate when they call you... A demon?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yea.." They said at the same time again.

"Hey, Gaara I an idea" Naruto said as he remembered why he left his village.

"Say it then." Gaara said half interested.

"Let's travel to find a place where they won't call us demon. Believe it!" Naruto said as he looked hopefully at his friend

"Yea! Let me grab some supplies then we'll head off." Gaara said running off.

_**10 minutes later..**_

"Let's go!" Gaara said running off with Naruto to the main entrance.

"Where are you two going?" The guards at the entrance asked.

"We are going on a treasure hunt!"Gaara said as he pulled out a map and a list.

"Seems fair enough have fun!"The guard said as they left.

"The guards seem stupid, ya know." Naurto said as the guards smiled and waved good-bye to them.

"You have no idea.." Gaara said as they walked away to their destiny

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke do you even know where we're going?" Neji asked causing Sasuke to suddenly stop and turn around and glare at them shamefully.

"If anyone knows Naurto, it's me. Knowing him he's probably just got lost so... He's probably at Sunagakure" Sasuke said turning back around and ran again.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi sensei why is Sasuke trying to hard to find Naruto?" Sakura said in her usually whiney voice.

"Oi, do I look like Sasuke, Sakura?" Kakashi said stopping in front of Sakura and glared.

"But.. Kakashi Sensei he likes you the best...So can you ask him for me.."Sakura said with puppy eyes.

"No Sakura.. But.. Between you and me it's personal to him.." Kakashi whispered.

"Fine then be that way sensei! Then I guess I'll have to leak the info about you and-"Sakura's sentence was cut short by Kakashi's hand.

"Speak of that person and I swear on my father's grave I'll murder you! Now off with you!" Kakashi said in a deadly voice causing Sakura to scream and runaway.

_Brat.. She just might ruin Sasuke's chance with Naruto... _Kakashi thought as he ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

"So.. Were are we heading for?" Gaara asked stopping as he took out a map.

"Lets see..." Naruto said taking the map away from Gaara. As he closely took a long look at the map.

"Oh! I know lets go to the village of Amegakure(Rain)!" Naruto said pointing at the village on the map.

"Okay.. Then," Gaara started then took his map back from Naruto.

"We'll take off around the morning, for now lets just rest." Gaara said glazing at the sun as it set. Naruto decided to sit next to him and enjoy the beauty of the sun setting.

"Hey Gaara... Have you ever had a friend other than me?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara then back at the sunset.

"W-well I had an uncle... Named Yashamaru.. I thought of him like a best friend, a brother, dad... But..." Gaara stopped his sentence as tears formed in his eyes. He sniffed and continued his sentence.

"Then one day he tried to kill me... But before he died he said he probably always deep in his heart... Always hated me.." Gaara said as a river of tears fell from his eyes.

He sniffled and finished his sentence.

"Then one day he tried to kill me... But before he died he said he probably always deep in his heart... Always hated me.." Gaara said as a river of tears dripped from his eyes. Naruto gasped and hugged him and patted his head then pulled away after he stopped crying.

"It's okay Gaara I'll be your friend." Naruto said with a smile.

"Promise you won't kill me?" He asked sniffling, as he put out a pinky.

"Yea it's a promise." Naruto said taking his pinky.

"Did you ever had a friend or best friend?" Gaara asked as he looked at the sky.

"Well I had a friend named Sasuke.. I always considered him as a rival but, now that I think about it.." Naruto said. _Now that I think about it... I...I always like Sasuke more than a friend _Naruto thought as he blushed. After a few moments Naruto found himself glazing at the sky and drifting off into deep thought.

* * *

**_How was it? _**

**_Was it good?_**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes..._**

**_Sorry it took a while because the internet kept messing up and it like murdered and erased what I wrote/typed._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day guys! Hope you enjoyed it with your family,friends and or,boyfriends/girlfriends._**

**_Review if you can._**

**_Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it a lot. _**


	3. More friends

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_LilWoofers123 is back!_**

**_And.. I brought the third chapter with me._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

**_ Previous on 'Finding my Dobe'..._**

_"Promise you won't kill me?" He asked sniffling, as he put out a pinky._

_"Yea it's a promise." Naruto said taking his pinky._

_"Did you ever have a friend or best friend?" Gaara asked as he looked at the sky._

_"Well I had a friend named Sasuke.. I always considered him as a rival but, now that I think about it.." Naruto said. Now that I think about it... I...I always like Sasuke more than a friend Naruto thought as he blushed. After a few moments Naruto found himself glazing at the sky and drifting off into deep thought._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she jumped on top of Sasuke causing to him fall down and crash into a branch, Sakura gasped.

"OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OKAY?" Sakura said messing with his face.

"Get off..." Sasuke mumbled not loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"What did you say?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the kunoichi. She squeaked as she hit the tree she was pushed into.

"Sakura-chan!" A random Lee yelled as he raced to see if she was okay.

"You okay?"Kiba asked as Lee shed some tears. Moments later Kakashi jumped down to see if the kunoichi was okay.

"Okay who's going to carry her?" Kakashi asked as he looked around. _Well, I can't ask Sasuke... _Kakashi thought as he imagined sasuke dragging her by the leg throughout the mission. _Neji needs to focus on finding Naruto.. Kiba needs to focus on Naruto's scent... Lee.. Would probably smother her to death..._ Kakashi sweat dropped as he picked up Sakura.

"Guess I am..." Kakashi said ignoring Lee who was trying to take away Sakura. They left forgetting about the Uchiha who was trying to stand, but continuously failing.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered causing Kakashi to stop and gasp.

"Holy ship! We forgot Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled dropping Sakura as he ran to a Sasuke, who was bruised.

"My beloved Sakura... They must not like you.." Lee said shedding more tears as he pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

"Sasuke.. You're hurting me.. Stop it..." Sakura mumbled causing Lee to gasp and put her down on a branch gently. _Can't she see that Sasuke hates her? _Lee asked himself as he headed to the village, as a trail of tears, that slowly disappeared into the earth.

"OKAY THIS IS FINAL WE'RE TAKING A HUGE BREAK TO REST! 'CUZ I'M NOT CARRYING ANYBODY ELSE!" Kakashi yelled as he set up a few tents in less than five minutes.

"Kiba! You go bring some water." Kakashi said while putting Sasuke in his tent

"But Kakashi sensei didn't you bring water?" Kiba asked pointing to canteen, which seemed rather full.

"Yes, I did but did you guys?" Kakashi asked Causing Kiba to look down in shame as he went to a nearby river to pick up some water.

"Neji. Where did Lee go?" Kakashi asked as a screaming Kiba came running along the camp with bears following not far behind him.

"I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" Kiba yelled as he dropped some berries.

"He left crying." Neji answered.

"Poor Lee..." Kakashi said looking up into the sky, sorrowfully.

"Owww..." A sleepy-eyed Sasuke said while rubbing his head.

"Did we get Naruto back?" Sasuke asked trying to stand.

"Hey! Don't stand, your still recovering." Neji said laying Sasuke back down.

"Ugh! This is horrible who knows where Naruto could be now! Maybe he's hurt or even worse! He could be-" Sasuke said feeling a bit light-headed at the thought of him being..

"Dead?" Neji asked causing Sasuke to faint.

"Gosh what did I do?!" Neji yelled/asked, as he headed out of the tent. Kakashi sighed as he went to see if Kiba was still being chased by bears, knowing the bears in this forest love to run.. He decided to sit down and enjoy the show that Kiba, Akamaru and the bears were putting on. A few hours of a good show the bears finally stopped, and left.

"T-thanks a lot Ka-Ka-Shi." Kiba said as he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

"GAARA! GET UP!" Naruto yelled as he poked the red-head with a stick he found.

"Go away..." Gaara mumbled as he hit Naruto.

"Oi! Get up! If we're going to make it to the village by noon we have to leave now!" Naruto whined continuing to poke Gaara.

"Poke me with that stick once more I'll kill you.." Gaara threatened as he turned around, Naruto as always just continued to poke Gaara.

"OH MY GOD JUST LET ME SLEEP!" Gaara yelled while shaking Naruto.

"Please!" Gaara said resting his head back on the pillow.

"Fine but only for a while.." Naruto said shoving a rice ball in his mouth as he headed to pick some berries.

Around thirty boring minutes of picking berries and fruits Naruto finally was finished and brought it all back to the camp when he arrived at the camp, Gaara was fast asleep snoring away with yet another red-head with epic brown eyes looking around the age of twenty was poking Gaara's face. Naruto just walked up to the camp and made himself a sandwich.

"Hey little guy person. Wake up." The red-head said poking his face.

"Go away.." Gaara mumbled slapping the hand away with force.

"Ow!" The red-head yelped as he pulled his hand back.

"Hey! Sasori no danna you done yet,un?" A males voice spoke up.

"Sasori? That's your name?" Naruto chuckled a little. Sasori who did not know of his presence fell back.

"Deidara, come here I found some kids." Sasori spoke up. A few moments later 'BOOM!' noise was heard startling both Naruto and Gaara. This time someone else chuckled.

"You'll get used to it.." Sasori said standing up. Then out of the shadows a long-haired blond with ocean eyes,looking around the age of 18 came out.

"You guys lost,un?" The blond named Deidara asked, holding out a hand with a kind gentle smile.

"No.. We were just about to leave." Gaara said pouting.

"Where you guys going to?" Sasori asked putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder causing him to flinch at the sudden touch.

"The village of rain. What about you guys?" Naruto asked as he finished up his sandwich.

"We were just wandering,yeah.." Deidara replied.

"Sure.. Wandering that's what you call it..." Sasori said rolling his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Were not lost at all..." Sasori continued causing Deidara to turn to him and glare.

"It's not like we were looking at the wrong map or som-" Sasori's sentence was cut off by Deidara's hand slapping his face. Sasori blushed a deep red.

"Deidara... Your hand licked my face, AGAIN!" Sasori yelled grabbing Deidara's caller, and picked him up.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?!" Sasori asked/yelled, dropping Deidara. Deidara just looked down in shame, and in embarrassment.

"He licked your face...With his hand?" Gaara asked staring at Sasori who was still a bit mad.

"Yes he has mouths on his palms." Sasori said walking up to Deidara, picked up his hand and showed them his palm.

"Oh my gosh.. THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed rushing up to Deidara.

"What do they do?"Naruto asked as he poked Deidara's hand.

"They eat clay.." Deidara started while putting his hand inside his fanny a while he took it out.

"Then my hand chews up the clay.. Then spit it out." He continued.

"I shape it into a bird,bug,fish etc." He said crushing in his palm, when he opened his palm a small bird took the place of the blob of clay. Deidara threw the clay up into the air. Gaara and Naruto gasped when they saw they clay bird fly.

"Art is an Explosion! Katsu!" Deidara yelled causing the little clay bird to explode. Naruto just watched in amazement, while sasori sighed.

"Art is not an explosion. Art is forever lasting like my puppets."Sasori said taking out a scroll with the name 'Hiruko' on it, then out came a puppet.

"You're going to hide yourself in the horrifying puppet aren't you Sasori no danna?" Deidara asked as he turned around and pouted.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Sasori said shrugging.

"Away.. Do guys wanna travel with us?"Sasori asked smiling.

"Depends.. Do we have to walk?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the grass.

"No.. Well, that depends if Deidara wants to make the birds or not." Sasori said looking at Deidara.

"I'll make the birds,hmm." Deidara said as he put his hands back into his fanny pack. After the birds were ready Gaara and Naruto on one bird, Sasori and Deidara on the other. They took flight to the village of rain.

* * *

_**How was it? **_

_**I think this one was horrible to be honest..**_

_**I'm sorry Lee, But you'll be with someone else.**_

_**Sorry if I made any mistakes, Also sorry for taking a while.**_

_**Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it a lot.**_

**_Oh and I forgot to thank my reviewers,followers, and people who put me on their favorites list._**

**_I really appreciate it._**

_**Review if you can, no mean or rude comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Guys/Gals!_**

**_LilWoofers123 here!_**

**_And... I brought the forth chapter along with me._**

**_Sorry if made you guys wait.. I apologize._**

**_Moving on.._**

**_I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Previously on 'Finding my Dobe'.._**

_"Away.. Do guys wanna travel with us?"Sasori asked smiling._

_"Depends.. Do we have to walk?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the grass._

_"No.. Well, that depends if Deidara wants to make the birds or not." Sasori said looking at Deidara._

_"I'll make the birds,hmm." Deidara said as he put his hands back into his fanny pack. After the birds were ready Gaara and Naruto on one bird, Sasori and Deidara on the other. They took flight to the village of rain._

* * *

"Finally we found you.." Sasuke said as he ran up to Naruto, and hugged him.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke back.

"Good. Anyway it's night why don't we set up camp?" Sasuke asked, as everyone else nodded, and went to set up camp.

"I'm taking you, to my camp." Sasuke said as he picked Naruto up bridal style, and brought him to his tent.

"I like you Naruto. Did you know that?" Sasuke asked as he pinned him down to the floor.

"That's nice to know 'cause I like you to, y'know." Naruto said with a kind, gentle smile. Sasuke smiled back and gently pressed his lips on Naruto's.

"I've waited forever for this." Sasuke said as they kissed once more.

"Sasuke..." A voice said.

"Sasuke..." The voice said again.

"SASUKE! GTFUYFA!" The voice screamed, causing Sasuke to awaken from his wonderful dream.

"I was having an epic dream! What is it?!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and threw a nearby stick.

"Don't you wanna find Naruto?" The voice revealed to be Kakashi asked as he handed Sasuke some water.

"YESH! Speaking of it lets leave now!" Sasuke said as he stood up.

"We're not leaving yet." Kakashi said sighing.

"Oh wow then why did you ask me?" Sasuke asked as he drank some water.

"No reason.. Well bye." Kakashi said about to exit the text then remembered he had to tell Sasuke something.

"Oh and by the way.. When you're dreaming about Naruto, try not to make-out with the pillows, Kay?" Kakashi said leaving the room with a Sasuke who was blushing as he looked down at his pillow. _Naruto.. I hope we find you soon.. _Sasuke thought as he tightly hugged his pillow

"Okay guys! Slight delay.. We're replacing Sakura with a boy named Sai. He'll be here soon, I think. Anyways, I'll be taking a nap, while you guys wait for him." Kakashi yelled as he jumped to a branch, and took his nap.

"Sai's here and reportin for dutttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" A boy with pale skin who was reveled to be Sai, yelled as he fell from the sky, landing on his face, startling everyone.

"How did you fall from the sky?" Kiba asked as he poked Sai's back.

"Oh I just jumped from mah bird." Sai said as he got up and pointed at his bird.

"Where did you get the bird."Neji asked as he stared at the bird.

"Same way I got these snakes, I painted them with this scroll and paintbrush." Sai said as Neji and Kiba backed away from the boy who was holding snakes.

"Don't worry they won't bite unless I tell them to. Anyway where is Kakashi?" Sai asked as he looked around.

"Oh.. He's on that branch sleeping." Neji said as he pointed to the branch. But, there was no Kakashi there when they looked.

"Where?" Sai asked as he looked around for the white/grey(Maybe silver) haired man.

"That's an epic snake ya have there Sai." Kakashi said as he popped out of nowhere and pet Sai's snake.

"Why thank you." Sai said as he turned around and shook Kakashi's hand.

"Now why don't we head out now guys." Kakashi said snapping Neji and Kiba out of their thoughts.

"Uh yea sure." Both Neji and Kiba said at the same time.

"Okay then go get Sasu-" Kakashi sentence was cut off by a passing shadow.

"I'm ready to go! Come on!" Sasuke said as he threw a fist in the air.

"Sai, get the birds ready. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba think about where Naruto could be. And I, will read this book." Kakashi said as he opened a book with the title 'Make-out tactics.'

"I'm done! And, on my opinion I think we should go to the village of Rain. Because no one would guess that they would go there." Sai said as he pet a bird. _Also I heard that there was an epic art supply store there... _Sai thought as he waited for their opinion.

"Good thinking Sai, what do you guys think?" Kakashi asked as he patted Sai's head.

"I guess." Neji replied.

"Wateva." Kiba replied.

"I'm good as long as I get a bird with no one else on it." Sasuke replied as he left on a bird to the hidden rain.

"Okay then we're off to the hidden Rain, I guess!" Kakashi said as he jumped on a bird and took flight.

"Wait for us!" Neji and Kiba screamed as they jumped on their bird.

"Guess I have to make one more bird." Sai said as he sat down to make his bird.

* * *

"WOW!The buildings are soo tall!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked down at the village.

"Naruto don't lean you might -" Deidara stated a bit too late.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell down into the city.

"Oh my gosh! Deidara do something!" Sasori yelled as he shook Deidara.

"Okay!Okay, un!" Deidara yelled as he quickly made a bird and jumped off the one he was currently on. Lucky for Naruto, Deidara and the bird had made it before he landed at the point of a building.

"Thank you! Thank you very much Deidara! I thought I was going to die!" Naruto yelled as he tightly hugged Deidara, Sasori slightly growled and glared at Naruto. Deidara who was aware of this. Decided to stay with Naruto just to tease Sasori.

_Deidara.. Little brat.. Teasing me like this... Well, no matter ... _Sasori thought as he made the bird desend to a hotel _,_with Gaara and Deidara following along beside him. They all entered the hotel after Deidara blew up the birds somewhere else.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori. And.. WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU GUYS HAD KIDS?! WHO'S THE MOTHER?" A ravened haired guy around the same age as Sasori, asked as he poked gaara's face.

"One, hey Itachi how have you been? Two, these are not are children. Three. If anyone's the mother it's Dedara. Four-" Sasori's sentence was cut off by Deidara's yelling.

"WHY WOULD I BE THE MOTHER,HMM?!" Deidara exclaimed, Sasori just ignored him and continued.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. Can we get a room with bunk beds? Two preferably."Sasori said ignoring Deidara who pouted in a corner.

"Coming right up! By the way what are their names?" Itachi asked as he looked for a key.

"The one with whiskers on his face is Naruto. And lil red-head over here is Gaara." Sasori said petting both their heads.

"Okay then. Your room is on the second floor, room A3." Itachi said as he gave the key to Sasori.

"Bye weasel man!" Naruto said as he ran up stairs.

T-T "I'm not a weasel..." Itachi said as he sobbed in a corner. When they entered the room, Sasori gasped in horror

"There's only a bunk bed..." Sasori said as he swallowed in despair.

"I call dibs on top bunk!" Naruto and Gaara both said at the same time.

"NO I GET THE TOP BUNK!" They both said again as they both raced to the top. Gaara really wanted to sleep at the top so, he commanded his sand to grab Naruto while he went on top.

"Aww come on that's cheating!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"War is war. You have to do what you have to do." Gaara said as he took his sand back.

"Jerk.." Naruto said as he went into the kitchen, to grab water to throw at Gaara.

"Thank you.." Gaara yawned as he took a nap.

"Hey I'm going to the art supply store you guys want anything, un?" Deidara asked as he picked up his wallet.

"Can I go?" Naruto asked as he drunk the water that he was going to throw.

"Sure. What about you Sasori no danna,hmm?" Deidara asked as he messed up Naruto's hair.

"I can't Gaara's asleep." Sasori said as he sipped some tea.

"Well.. He's sleeping.. Nothing probably won't happen to him,yeah." Deidara said opening the door.

"That makes almost no sense.." Sasori muttered.

"We'll write a note." Naruto said as he took out a pice of paper and quickly wrote something.

"Fine.." Sasori said as he opened the door.

"YAY!" Naruto said as he rushed out the door.

* * *

"I.. Hate.. Flying.." Kiba said as he once again threw up.

"Calm down we're almost there." Neji said as he pet Akamaru.

"Neji he can't control we he throws up so calm your face." Kakashi said as he searched for Sasuke who was already at the village.

"Stay.." Sasuke said as he carefully left the bird alone in an alley.

"Might as well start looking.." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"Sasuke!" A voice was heard. Sasuke looked around franticly, no one was there.

"Must be my imagination." Sasuke muttered, when suddenly he was hugged.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you!" The person who was hugging him said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked trying to break free from the hug.

"It's me Itachi.. Your brother." Itachi said as he broke the hug.

"Now that I think about it.. You remind me of a weasel I found with my friend. So, I shall call you weasel." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi.

"First that blond.. Now you.." Itachi said as he left. _Blond... _Sasuke thought then gasped.

"Itachi was blond?!" Sasuke yelled but he was too late Itachi had already left.

* * *

**_How was it?_**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes._**

**_Review if you can._**

**_No mean and or rude reviews._**

**_Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_LilWoofers123 here!_**

**_And.. I brought the 5th chapter with me!_**

**_Sorry if I made you wait.. I apologise.._**

**_I hope you enjoy_**

**_Anyway! I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

_Previously on 'Finding my dobe'.._

_"Now that I think about it.. You remind me of a weasel I found with my friend. So, I shall call you weasel." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi._

_"First that blond.. Now you.." Itachi said as he left. Blond... Sasuke thought then gasped._

_"Itachi you were blond?!" Sasuke yelled but he was too late, Itachi had already left._

* * *

"RUNNIN UNDER LADDERS!" Naruto yelled as he ran under all the ladders he saw.

"Naruto you're going to get bad luck if you keep doing that." Sasori warned as he watched Naruto crash into the door of the store they were going to enter.

"Told ya." Sasori chimed as they entered the store.

The moment Naruto walked in, red paint and blue glitter splattered all over his hair and face.

"What the.." Naruto whispered.

"HIDAN! YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON!' A voice from the shadows yelled as he threw a pole at the silver-haired man named Hidan

*Boop* "That.. FELT AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN!" Hidan yelled as he threw his fists in the air.

"Uh... Anyways nice to see you again Hidan, Kakuzu,yeah." Deidara said walking to the clay and paint isle. Sasori just walked to the back to get mannequins.

"HEY DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled from the back of the store.

"WHAT,UN!?" Deidara yelled back as he looked around for some sketch pads.

"CAN WE GO TO THE WEAPONRY STORE AFTER HERE?!" Sasori asked as he picked up some mannequins and went to the counter.

"I DON'T CARE!" Deidara yelled.

"I HAVE GLITTER IN MY NOSE!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

"GUYS SHUT IT THIS IS A LIBRARY!"Hidan yelled as he stabbed his stomach.

"NO YOU JUST WANT TO DO YOUR RITUALS!" Sasori and Deidara both yelled as they threw glue and glitter on him as he laid on the floor.

"OMFG I'm going to kill you guys!" Kakazu yelled as he chased Hidan, Sasori and, Deidara. Naruto who just came out of the bathroom recorded it all.

"Um.. Can I get some scrolls and ink?" Sai asked as he walked into the shop.

"THERE IN THE BACK!" Kakazu yelled as he chased the boys.

"Okay.. Thank you..." Sai said as he quickly ran to the back.

"Hey.. There's only pen's.. and sheets of paper.." Sai said disappointed then he looked around, only to find Naruto laughing at a video.

"Um, excuse me.. Have you seen any scrolls or... ink..." Sai sentence went lower as he looked at Naruto's appearance.

"Yea just got the last one's in my bag." Naruto said as he put the camera back in his bag.

"I feel like I'm suppose to do something important but.. I can't remember..." Sai said as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh... Well.." Sai said as he left the store trying to remember. _Well I should help them.. But.. I don't wanna get chased..._ Naruto thought as he walked to the entrance only to see, Sasori and Deidara with poles laughing at Kakazu and Hidan, who were unconscious.

"Let's go!" Sasori yelled as he pulled both blondes out of the store to leave somewhere else.

"W-where are we going?" Naruto asked as he tried to get Sasori to let go of his ear.

" Somewhere!" Sasori yelled as they headed straight for some building.

"Really,un?" Deidara asked as they headed for a restaurant.

"Well... We need to get Gaara something to eat..." Sasori said as they crashed into the door of the building.

"Oww..." Naruto muttered as he removed his face from the door.

"Woah.. Kakashi I found Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he poked Naruto.

"This is not Naruto, where are his whiskers? And plus, Naruto's hair isn't blue/ purple and sparkly." Kakashi said as he closly looked at Naruto. _Were they looking for me? _Naruto thought as he slightly blushed

"But.. He smells like Naruto.." Kiba complained as Deidara dropped to the floor

"Here lemme help you." Sasori said as he picked up his whiny friend.

"See ya later!" Kakashi yelled as he ran off with kiba.

"He's heavy..." Sasori complained as they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome~" A purple-haired woman with orange eyes chimed as she threw paper roses around the boys.

"Hey konan." Sasori said as he dropped Deidara on a nearby chair.

"Crashed into the door again?" Konan asked as she passed out some dumplings and tea.

"Yea..." Sasori sighed as he looked at Deidara.

"So.." Konan started as she sat down in a chair.

"Who's this little guy? And.. Why does he have glitter and paint in his hair?" Konan asked as he ruffed Naruto's stale and sparkly hair.

"Naruto, and Hidan missed his target, Deidara, and hit him instead." Sasori explained as he ate a dumpling, Konan nodded.

"So what brings you here?" A two voices asked.

"We just came here for food. Can we get some dumplings to go?" Sasori asked.

"Coming right up!" The voices yelled.

"Were back! Here you go!" The voices yelled as they placed a bag on the table.

"Thanks Nagato, Yahiko, Konan. Naruto you carry the food." Sasori said as he picked up Deidara and placed some money on the table.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the bag and opened the door for Sasori.

"Thank you! Hope we see you again!" Yahiko, Nagato and Konan chimed as they left.

"By the way Naruto.. Who were those two guys back then at the entrance?" Sasori asked.

"Just friends.. Kiba and Kakashi..." Naruto muttered.

*Ruff* *Bark* Ruff* Naruto heard a dog barking. He looked around to see Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Naruto yelled as he squatted down to pick up Akamaru.

"Can I take him home?" Naruto asked as Akamaru licked his face.

"Sure why not."Sasori said looking carefully at the dog.

"Thank you Sasori!" Naruto yelled very happily. And with that they went back to the hotel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THE DOG WILL SCARE OFF MY PRESIOUS WEASELS!" Itachi yelled as he blocked the entrance.

"I KNEW IT YOU LOVE WEASELS! WEASEL MAN GO SAVE YOUR WEASELS!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to a door.

"FROM WHAT!?" Itachi yelled back looking at the door Naruto pointed to.

"From my secret agent... Army of... TURTLES!" Naruto yelled for his turtle army to attack Itachi and his weasels. Suddenly a bunch of turtles popped out of no where.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY WEASELS" Itachi cried as he picked his weasels up from the ground.

"So.. Now that I won, can Akamaru stay?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

"Whatever just don't hurt my babies.." Itachi said as he snuggled his weasels. And with that, they went to their room. As they left to their room Sasuke and the others came.

"Um.. Weasel bro man... Can we get a room with Two bunk beds please." Sasuke said as he stared at his brother who was hugging weasels.

"Here's your key.. 2nd floor room A4..." Itachi said emotionless.

"I miss Akamaru..." Kiba sobbed.

"Well... You should have let me know we left him behind..." Kakashi said grabbing the key from Itachi.

"I DID! YOU JUST KEPT RUNNING!" Kiba yelled back.

"Well then..." Kakashi said walking up to the room.

**_Back with the others.._**

"Oh mah gosh he's soo cute!" Gaara yelled as he played with Akamaru.

"What's his name again?" Sasori asked.

"Akamaru." Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hmm... Looks more like a Snowy then a Akamaru,yeah." Deidara said examining the dog.

"Yea I know.. But! If you give him a certain food pill his hair will change." Naruto said.

"Really!? Then give it to him!" Gaara yelled.

"The thing is he isn't mine.." Naruto said looking down.

"Who's his owner then, hmm?"

"My friend kiba. I didn't see him when Akamaru ran to me, so I just decided to take him home.." Naruto explained.

"Ohh. Well I'm off to the pet store... Bye!" Gaara yelled as he left the room.

*Crash* "Hey watch were your-" Neji started but stopped as soon as he saw Gaara's face. _He's pretty good lookin.. If only he was mine..._ Neji thought as licked his lick lips and, he examined Gaara's face.

"Oww..." Gaara said as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Hey... Where you going this late?" Neji asked as he watched Gaara slowly walk away.

"Pet store."

"Why?"

"My friend found a pet... Now I want one..."

"Pet? Is it a dog!?" Kiba yelled, Gaara stopped

"Yea. How'd you know?"

" 'Cause I lost my dog.. And, I want him back."

"Oh. Well, let me get him."

"Sasori! Deidara! Anyone can you give me Akamaru?!"

"Here ya go Gaara." Naruto said as he gave him Akamaru.

"N-Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled

* * *

**_Yea.. I feel this is too short.._**

**_Anyway! Did you like it? _**

**_Sorry if I made any mistakes.._**

**_Review if you can! Now mean or rude reviews._**

**_Bye! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Guys and or Gals!_**

**_LilWoofers123 here and I have the 6th chapter with me._**

**_Sorry if I made you wait.._**

**_Anyway! I hope you enjoy it._**

**_I do not own Naruto_**.

* * *

_ Previously on 'Finding my dobe'.._

_"Sasori! Deidara! Anyone! Can you give me Akamaru?!"_

_"Here ya go Gaara." Naruto said as he gave him Akamaru._

_"N-Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled_

* * *

"N-Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto eyes widened in shock, but softened hugged Sasuke back.

"S-Sasuke I..I-" Naruto sobbed as he hugged him. Sadly the hug only had last a few moments 'Cause a lingering shadow had popped out and Naruto was snatched away...

"SASUKE! SOMEONE HE-" Naruto's mouth was covered with a towel.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji and, Kiba yelled as the shadow and Naruto both disappeared from their sight. Sasuke had ran after the shadow but, Sakura had appeared and went in his way.

"Well... What a shame... But, what are we going to do about it?" Sakura said, giving them one of those fake smiles Sai would give.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sasuke yelled, without him knowing tears had started to appear.

"Why Sasuke-kun.. That's awfully rude of you.. You wouldn't want him to get hurt.. Or would you.." She shed a wicked grin and turned around.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled._ Perfect.._ Sakura thought, sensing the sadness his voice.

"What do we have to do to get him back?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. For starters you guys have to pay up exactly 200 dollars.. Then we'll play a game.."

"What game?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't tell you.. Money first..." Sakura teased.

"No... Tell us the game first. You could just runaway for all we know." Sasuke said.

"Smart aren't we? That's why I love you Sasuke-kun."

"Anyway. You guys have exactly one week to find Naruto.. The longer you take the more injured he'll be when you find him.. If you make any mistakes, like trying to hold me hostage... He'll be dead in an instant... Now isn't that a wonderful and exciting game to play guys?" Sakura chuckled.

"Now give me the money... Remember the clocks ticking.."

"Here, un." Deidara said gladly giving her the bag of money.

"Why thank you sir."

"No problem,yeah..."

"Well bye!" Sakura said skipping away.

"You didn't have to that..." Kakashi muttered

"I didn't trust me, yeah. That's my clay formed into money, hmm."

"Great plan! Then they'll explode when you say the words!" Sasori chimed as he hugged Deidara.

"I thought you were mad at me,yeah."

"Oh. Oh yeah that's right..." Sasori said as he moved away from Deidara.

"NO! That's not a good plan! If it explodes then they'll kill Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"AND.. GAARA, NEJI THIS IS NO TIME FOR KISSING!"

"Sorry..." They said, pulling away.

"So what will we do, MR CAP ER TIN,HMM?"

"Well... Find as many comrades as you can and report back here... You guys will go in parings... 1st group You, girly red-head and girly blond. 2nd group Gaara and Neji. 3rd Kiba and Akamaru. 4th group Kakashi and Sai and I'm by myself. Now Scatter!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a vase on the floor making everyone run away with their pair.

* * *

"Soo what are we going to do with him? Can I show him pain?!"Hidan yelled/asked as he brought out a long pointy pole.

"No.. Well, at least at the end of the day me or you can. But, not badly and with no pole. Just slap him or cut him, something like that ."Kakuzu said as he counted the money Sakura had given him.

"Not even a little scratch?"

"No,Later."

"But, it's not like you care about him, or do you.."

"You know that's not true Hidan.. It's just that's he's victim of the client and she said only after the day ends then you and or me can hurt him.. So just try to be patient."

"Money loving Browne..."

"Why thank you Hidan."

* * *

"Okay.. Now who do we look for first, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"What about Konan?"

"But.. It's far away..."

"Then make a clay bird."

"Then again it's not that far for me to make a bird,yeah..."

"Then we'll walk."

"No,un!"

"But you just said-"

"No, I didn't,un. I said I didn't wanna walk cause it's to far,yeah. But not that far enough for my bird,hmm. Thus making it, you'll carry me,yeah."

"No."

"Then how will we get there?,un"

"Walking."

"But it's-"

"You know what, we have no time for arguing lets just go!" Sasori yelled as he dragged the blond off to go and get Konan.

"BUT IT'S FAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR,UN!"

* * *

"So.. Kakashi where are we going?" Sai asked as they walked around.

"Were going to find my friend. "

"Is he from the hidden Rain?"

"Yes, He's one of the seven legendary swordsmen."

"Wow! Hurry let's find him quickly! An amazing man like him probably never sits still!"

"Ok..." Kakashi said as he was dragged off by an excited Sai.

* * *

"Okay... Enough of that.. Well at least for now." Neji started as he pulled away from Gaara.

"Now who are we going find as team mates?" Neji asked.

"Umm.." Gaara said as he looked around then suddenly he found a girl who looked around the age of 10, with glass and dark pink hair and eyes.

"Her?" He said pointing to the girl.

"Yea, sure lets ask her if she wanted to join." Neji said.

"Okay!"

* * *

"OKAY! Akamaru! Find a strong but, sweet person!" Kiba yelled as he gently put Akamaru down.

*Ruff* *Ruff* *Bark* *Woof*(There! There! Blue person!)

"Okay! Let's go!" Kiba said as he ran up to the blue person that Akamaru was talking about.

* * *

*Smack* A woman with blond hair, with large breasts smacked Sasuke.

"What why that for?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head.

"Why did you break my vase?!" She yelled.

"Oh that.. It was a signal for the pairs to find a person to help us find a boy."

"Find what boy? And why MY vase!?" She yelled, punching a hole in the wall.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nine tails jinchuuriki. Son of the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze and mother of Kushina, the previous nine tails jinchuuriki . Born on October 10. The boy whom I call Dobe. He has little whiskers on his face with beautiful rays of yellow sunshine that ordinary people call yellow and or blond and his eyes are the color of the ocean. Also-"

"Okay! I've heard enough... You must like him a lot if you went off talking about his hair and parents.." She said.

"Can you help us find him?"

"Umm.."

"Please.. It's a request from me, the 4th and 3rd Hokage..." Sasuke pleaded

"The 4th? Here's long gone." She scoffed.

"Yea I know, But before he died he asked the 3rd to take care of Naruto if anything were to happen to him or Kushina." Sasuke explained.

"Fine but what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. May I ask what's your name?"

" your elder brother Itachi?"

"Why yes how did you know?"

"Well, I saw him in the lobby sobbing about how Sasuke and Naruto call him weasel man."

"Oh.. Wait! Itachi knows Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled rushing down to the lobby.

"Well he said Naruto so I'm pretty sure..." Tsunade muttered as picked up her broken vase.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha...

You think it would be all rainbows and sunshine because Naruto, The 'Demon child' left right? WRONG! The whole village had finally came to their senses and actually thought about the boy. They thought; That it wasn't his fault that the nine tails was sealed inside of him, That he only did those things only to get attention, That his life probably sucked EVERY SINGLE DAY because of them. The whole village felt guilty, felt as if it this whole thing was their fault. Well it was but they never thought of that it was until this very day. So, they decided if Naruto ever comes back home to Konoha they will greet him with kindness and respect, and make him feel as if he had family and if he were loved. One of the Uchiha members, Mikoto Uchiha decided that she would let Naruto stay with her family. All she had to do was get her stubborn husband Fugaku to agree with her. It wasn't going to be an easy job but, If it was for her best friend Kushina, she would do anything. Slowly she had made her way to Fugaku.

_Five minutes of talking later.._

"Please Fugaku!" Mikoto whined

"No."

"Why not?"

"You already know that the boy's father and me never had gotten along. And that boy shows to many similarities to his father."

"But, Naruto's nothing like him."

"You don't even know if they're coming back."

"Yes I know I have contacts with Itachi and he says he saw Naruto and Sasuke... Just not at the same time."

"That proves what?"

"I don't know! But, it means Sasuke is probably really close to finding Naruto!"

"Why did you say no then explain what it proves?"

" 'Cause I didn't have a reason.. Then a few seconds later I did."

"Oh I know why you don't want him here..."

"Why then?"

" Because you don't want to be reminded of Minato who used to be your best friend, that was until Minato started advancing far more ahead of you, So you decided to end the friendship and become enemies."

"I;m surprised you guessed it right.."

"If you want I'll keep him out of your sight."

"No.. I need to learn that the past is no longer.. And that his child is now being passed on to me and you..So I might as well get used to the boy.."

"So are we keeping him?"

"Yes Mikoto, we're keeping him."

"Thank you." Mikoto said hugging Fugaku

* * *

"FINALLY! THE END OF THE DAY HAS COME!" Hidan yelled.

"No, it's only been an hour.." Kakuzu said fliping to the next page of his book.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Hidan started but stopped after his face was hit with three poles.

"Shut it. I'm reading a book."

"I thought you loved me, yet you threw THREE POLES at my face!"

"You know I love you. But I love reading and counting money. If you or anyone gets in the way of the I swear I don't know what I'll do. Besides I thought you liked pain."

"Yea but not in my face."

"Oh.."

"Yea Oh."

* * *

**_ How was it?_**

**_If I made any mistakes, Sorry._**

**_Review if you can._**

**_No mean or Rude reviews please._**

**_웃웃 Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello!_**

**_LilWoofers123 here!_**

**_And.. here's the 7th chapter._**

**_If I made you wait I'm sorry._**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

Previously on 'Finding my dobe'...

_"You know I love you. But I love reading and counting money. If you or anyone gets in the way of the I swear I don't know what I'll do. Besides, I thought you liked pain."_

_"Yea, but not in my face."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Yea Oh."_

**_(A/N: If you don't know it's Hidan and Kakuzu talking. If you didn't I suggest you go back and read.)_**

* * *

As soon as everyone found their companion they all gathered up to start introductions.

"Okay! Guys start introducing who you guys picked and why you picked them. Like what is their talent? Let's start with you two." Sasuke said pointing to Deidara and Sasori.

"Well we have names little guy,yeah. Mine's Deidara and his is Sasori,hmm. Our companions are Konan and Nagato. Guys tell them your talent,un!"Deidara yelled.

"Hi I'm Konan I love paper 'cuz that's what I work with. Fire attacks won't affect me and my paper most likely won't unfold in battle. I have a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami, which can turn my entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which I can control at will and form into any shape or colour. To travel long distances, I can fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight, and to attack, I harden the sheets to the point when it is as hard as steel and folds them into arrows, spears, and shuriken. I can also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movement and asphyxiating them. That's covers most of it." Konan said with a smile.

"Hey I'm Nagato Uzumaki. I have special eyes called the Rinnegan. I have many Justus and Techniques but, I'll only name some. There's the Six paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal, Amplification Summoning Technique,Chakra Propulsion,Chakra Sensing Technique, Five-Seal Barrier, Wind Release: Gale Palm and,Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals. That's all." Nagato said bowing after he was done.

"Okay Good job Deidara and Sasori. Now you guys can relax for the moment. Kakashi! Sai! Tell me who you brought now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down. Gosh. Me and Sai, Well I brought my good friend Zabuza and his friend Haku. Please tell them how awesome you guys are!" Kakashi yelled stepping aside to let them introduce them selfs.

" Hey I'm Zabuza Momochi. I'm a missing from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. I have some pretty awesome techniques also Justus I'll name only three. Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique,Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique and lastly, Hiding in Mist Technique which I use with another Justus but, I don't wanna name it. That is all."

"Hiya I'm Haku from the Yuki clan, which is no longer. I have three nature types Water, Wind, When both of them are combined then it makes my third and most special nature type, Ice, which I recived from my mother. Moving on, My justus/techniques are, Certain-Kill Ice Spears, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals , Ice Release: Ice Dome, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. That's all. If you're curious I am a dude, so don't ask."

"Cool people. Nice job Kakashi, Sai. Kiba and Akamaru tell me your person or people." Sasuke said pondering about Nagato then finally realising it was Naruto's cousin.

"Well Akamaru found him, his name is Kisame and he brought Itachi with him." Kiba said pulling Itachi and Kisame closer where Sasuke could see them.

"Hi I'm Ki-" Kisame's sentence was cut.

"So you lost your blond again?" Itachi asked, cutting Kisame off.

"I did not lose him! He was kidnapped!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"See you lost him"

"Whatever! Just introduce Kisame!"

"Fine. This is Kisame Hoshigaki, MY boyfriend. Kisame was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame was known for being a tailed beast without a tail. He has two nature types which are Water and Earth. His Justus/techniques are; Earth Realease: Subterranean Voyage which is a technique that transforms the earth surrounding Kisame into a fluid, allowing him to close in on the enemy with high-speed by swimming underground. Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave which is when Kisame slams his palm onto a nearby water surface, sending a large surge of water into the air. This water then forms into a number of water sharks, which then rush towards the target from above. Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks is when Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water and from the tips of five fingers, chakra is released into the water, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks. The sharks circle the target with high-speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack. That is all I will explain." Itachi said drinking some water.

"Gosh did you have to explain everything?! Will you Kisame please explain like two moves of Itachi." Sasuke said.

"But -" Kisame started but was cut off by Itachi.

"I didn't explain EVERYTHING!" Itachi blurted out.

"Yes you did." Sasuke said

"He's your brother don't you know any of his Justus?" Kisame asked

"I haven't seen him in forever and you think that I would know?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're wrong sir. W-R-O-N-G!"

"Fine I'll explain just ONE attack/move/justu/Technique."

" Itachi knows some fire and water justus. The one I'll name is Water Release: Water Fang Bullet which is A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. There is more to explain but, I am tired."

" How cool.. Anyway! I brought Tsunade. She is really powerful and has epic medical ninjutsu that can heal almost any wound! I chose her because one I couldn't find anyone also, she can heal Naruto."

"Okay so Gaara Neji who did you guys bring?"

"I don't wanna ruin their feast.. I'm Karin Uzumaki.I'm a sensor type My moves are Heal Bite it heals anyone who bites me making the name, Chakra Suppression Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura and last, Mystical Palm Technique." Karin said walking up to Nagato.

"Hi cousin.." She said hugging him.

"Hey.." Nagato said hugging her back.

"Were the last of the clan right?"

"I th-"

"No there's at least one more member named Naruto Uzumaki, He may not have red hair like you two but his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I guess the red hair skipped him." Sasuke spoke up.

"So there's only three souls remaining in the Uzumaki clan?" Nagato and Karin both asked.

"Yeah. But don't be upset. I'm pretty sure everyone will try to keep the remaining of your clan safe."

"Well for starters I can't take care of Karin or Naruto." Nagato said.

"We'll figure out a way after we find Naruto." Sasuke assured.

"So, what's the plan to get him back?" Sasori asked.

"Well first anyone need anything before I start? I do not want to be interrupted." Sasuke asked quickly everyone rushed to the bathroom/kitchen or went to get paper and a pencil.

_This is going to take a while.._ Sasuke thought as he sighed and waited for everyone to come back.

* * *

"Okay.. Just to make sure.. Its been a day right?" Hidan asked walking closer to Naruto.

"In about like 5 seconds..."

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1..Now it has been a full day do as you please. But,you can't kill him." Kakuzu said keeping an eye on Hidan as he viciously punched Naruto until Naruto kicked his privates. Hidan yelped in pain.

"That felt so good yet so horrible!" Hidan yelled falling to his knees.

"Let me go! Where's Sasuke and Deidara!? Hidan, Kakuzu I swear when I get out of here I'll kill you two!" Naruto yelled.

"But sonny.." Kakuzu started.

"We're immortal!" They both yelled.

"Immortal or not I can still hide you under a bunch of boulders or just rip off your heads and hide them somewhere else."

"Yeah right. We could beat you blindfolded!" Hidan snorted.

"Suuuuurrree."

"Do you want me to punch you again?!"

"It will heal, go ahead. It's not like I have a choice any way."

"If that's what you want. But, I have something that won't just take two minutes for it to heal." Hidan said walking to Naruto and cutting his arm slowly.

"Does it feel nice? It would to me. In fact it would feel amazing to me."

"Hidan stop it." Kakuzu warned.

"What was that Kakuzu? I was having too much fun."

"I thought I told you guys not to kill him."Sakura said in a low creepy voice.

"But, I'm not~. I'm just slowly cutting into his arm."

"He could die from the loss of blood though."

"Not if I patch it up."

"True.. But, Sasuke-kun wouldn't appreciate his crush without an arm."

"Give us more money. We won't cut him we'll you know hit him and stuff." Kakuzu said reaching out a hand to Sakura.

"How much?" She asked sighing.

"How much do you have?"

"35.50 Dollars."

"That's what you'll give us."

... She just handed him the money without arguing. _I have more money anyway way so I don't care._ Sakura thought as she handed him the money.

"You're lying!" Kakuzu yelled sniffing the air.

"I smell it you have a whole bunch of money!"

"Well, no wonder you always find out when I take your money!" Hidan yelled as he stopped cutting Naruto's arm.

"It's in your purse!" Kakuzu yelled stretching him arm all the way to Sakura's purse without moving away from his chair. Sakura just stood there watching him take her purse.

"Well, I'm going to stay here for when Sasuke-kun comes." Sakura said taking a seat and a book to read.

"If he doesn't ever come can I eat him?" A half black and half white plant figure asked.

"Sure Zetsu. I'll tell you when." Sakura replied.

* * *

"Now for the plan. Sai I want you to make snakes and rats to find and watch their base,Konan I want you to make yourself into butterflies and search with Sai, Kisame you look underground. Deidara you make birds or maybe tigers to walk or fly there. Sasori I want you, when you get a chance, to tie chakra strings to Sakura. Nagato when Sasori is finished attaching them I want you to The Six paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain to get the helpers of Sakura and, Soul Removal to kill Sakura after Naruto is safe with me and one of your Pain's. Karin you are a sensor type right? Good! Then you will see if there's any guards and how many people there are. Zabuza I want you to use the Hiding in the Mist Technique and Haku I want you to use Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death to kill the enemy. Kakashi! Itachi, A.K.A Wheasel Man! I want you guys to get rid of the corpses. Tsunade I want you to heal Naruto and anyone who is hurt. We can't afford to lose any of the members of the Uzumaki clan! There's very little of them, as for the Yuki clan. We'll try and help with getting your clan restored. Now who's with me?!" Sasuke yelled earning cheers from the group.

"Sasuke that's really nice of you trying to get my clan restored but, I don't need it I have Zabuza. He will be like my big, protective brother, who will always be there for me." Haku said with and kind and gentle smile.

"That's good." Sasuke said.

"Now every get your stuff ready were heading for war!" Sasuke yelled changing his mood in less then 4 seconds.

"YEAH!" They all yelled getting everything ready to save Naruto.

* * *

**_ Woot There's war! Nah I'm just kidding but I felt that is was kinda like war if they're fighting for something or someone._**

**_Sorry for my mistakes._**

**_Anyway! Did you like it?_**

**_Yea I know it's mostly just a bunch of fact of the justus and techniques that they know but, Sasuke needed to know something._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, _**

**_Sorry I made you wait._**

**_Review if you can and, _**

**_No mean or rude reviews._**

**_Thank you for reading up to here. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi guys and or girls,_**

**_LilWoofers123 here!_**

**_And, I have the eighth chapter with me._**

**_I hope you enjoy reading it._**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

_Previously on 'Finding my Dobe'._

_"Sasuke that's really nice of you trying to get my clan restored but, I don't need it I have Zabuza. He will be like my big, protective brother, who will always be there for me." Haku said with and kind and gentle smile._

_"That's good." Sasuke said._

_"Now every get your stuff ready were heading for war!" Sasuke yelled changing his mood in less than 4 seconds._

_"YEAH!" They all yelled getting everything ready to save Naruto._

* * *

"I'm hungry! Give me Food!" Naruto yelled as he wiggled about in the chair he was in. Kakuzu who was counting his money growled.

"Hidan heat him up something." Kakuzu said not taking his eyes off the money. Hidan growled as he walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator.

"Kakuzu! There's no food!" Hidan yelled as he slammed the refrigerator door, and walked to Kakuzu.

"I'm pretty sure that there's a cup of noodles in the cabinet." Kakuzu said putting away his money. Hidan growled and walked backed into the kitchen and looked in the cabinets.

"Found one!" Hidan yelled waving the cup of ramen.

"Then heat it up." Kakuzu said.

"But, I'm hungry too..." Hidan whined as his stomach growled

"Yeah me to..." Kakuzu said.

"Let's go out to eat!" Hidan yelled as he went out the door.

"You're paying then!" Kakuzu yelled as ran after Hidan.

"Might as well look for the ramen." Naruto said as he hopped into the kitchen, Well he thought it was the kitchen.

"WooHoo!"Kakuzu and Hidan yelled as they went downstairs and out the door to a Ramen place. What are they happy about? Sakura thought as she went upstairs. Then the next thing she knew was Naruto was falling down towards her. She was too shocked to even blink her eyes, she just stood there light a deer in the headlights.

*Crash* Naruto slammed Sakura right into the wall, without even knowing he did so.

"Well, this defiantly isn't the kitchen.. Well, at least I didn't get hurt.." Naruto muttered Sakura growled and pushed him off of her.

"Speak for yourself Baka! You crashed right into me!" Sakura yelled,as she tried to calm herself by thinking of Sasuke.

"Sakura? Did they kidnap you to?" Naruto asked ignoring that she had pushed him.

"No Idiot! One, this is my friends apartment and two I was the one who made them kidnap you and guess what, when Sasuke-kun comes to save you I'll have my friend and her gang of friends to kill everyone who comes with Sasuke-kun, excluding Sasuke-kun and including you." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto up stairs.

"Can I get something to eat?" Naruto asked, ignoring every word that came out of her mouth, She growled in annoyance.

"Did you not just hear me!?" She yelled slapping his face.

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked, she growled once more she raised her hand and was about to slap him when-

* * *

_Meanwhile with the others and the plan.._

As Sai made his snakes and mice and sent them out, Deidara made some birds and tried to make tigers, Konan started turning into butterflies and flew away, Kakashi and Itachi went out to find some dead people for Nagato to use, Gaara was mixing his sand with some shredded gold that he took from a bank, Sasori was hardening his chakra strings so they couldn't be cut, Neji was bored so, he used his Byakugan to look through the wall and look what people were doing and other purposes.

"These tigers look horrible,un!" Deidara yelled taking them outside to make them explode. Sasori only a quick glance at the tigers and thought they were okay for battle. When Deidara came back inside Sasori told him about what he thought about the tigers.

"You this is just a battle right?" Sasori asked.

"Yes,hmm. But, I'm an artist and they should look perfect,yeah!" Deidara yelled waving his arms in the air.

"No it's not like you're going to marry them! Or are you Dei?" Sasori asked getting into Deidara's space.

"No, I'm not! For your information,Hmm!" Deidara yelled.

"Just saying. Oh and by the-" Sasori started but was cut off by Sasuke

"Oh my god! You guys act like a married couple! Calm your faces!" Sasuke yelled going in between the two.

"Well, were not, yeah!" Deidara yelled Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, Not yet Dei~." Sasori said in a sing-song way, Deidara blushed a bit.

"Oh god can we talk about this later?" Sasuke groaned.

"Hey! You'll be saying what they're saying later in life and they'll be like "OMGSTFU!" Kakashi said walking in with three bodies, earning nods from Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara and the rest of the people in the room.

"Okay! Now let's get back to work." Sasuke said sitting down in a chair.

"You just want us to get off this topic don't you little brother?" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"S-shut up!" Sasuke stuttered, Itachi chuckled.

"Just messing with you. You would probably do the same thing if our lives were switched." Itachi said walking away to Kisame.

"I found him!" Konan and Sai yelled.

"Kisame weren't you supposed to be looking?" Itachi asked poking him.

"If I did who would take care of my weasel?" Kisame said with a warm smile, Itachi smiled as well.

"Are you guys sure?" Sasuke asked hoping that they weren't lying.

"Well, yeah. Sakura saw one of my butterflies and crushed it so now, I'm missing a part of my clothes" Konan said, instantly a man with spiky, white hair appeared.

"Where?!" He asked.

"Don't get too excited Jiraiya it was in her arm." Tsunade said as Jiraiya sighed and left.

"Who was that?" Kisame asked

"Just an old friend." Tsunade replied.

" Anyway Sai are you sure?" Sasuke asked

"Of course! Do you see these scrolls? Do you see that like two mice and a snake are gone?" Sai asked shoving the scroll into Sasuke's face.

"Okay! So where is the hideout you two?" Sasuke asked.

"It's located three blocks from here, its location is a two-story pink apartment, the address is 1012 emerald ave. As for the people we haven't got to that but, there's not many. Oh and Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Nagato Hidan and Kakuzu are two of the people who are working for Sakura, So be careful." Konan said bowing after she was done.

"Kakuzu and Hidan?" Gaara asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh yeah you were asleep when we were visiting them, yeah. Every please listen,un. Kakuzu and Hidan are both immortal, so be careful fighting them,hmm. Kakuzu has five hearts so you guys just have to kill him five times and just a little B.T.W. Four of his hearts run around and try to kill you,hmm. As for Hidan if he cuts you, your done for, it's over, you're a goner, game over, Yeah." Deidara said crossing his arms as he talked.

"Deidara can you make the tigers again? We still need to get there." Konan stated.

"Okay." Sai and Deidara said at the same time, they immediately turned and glared at each other.

"I will." They said again.

"Hey she said me, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

" But! She probably meant to say my name!" Sai yelled.

"Besides mine are better!" Sai yelled making Deidara pout.

"Hey! Mine is perfectly fine,hmm! Sasori said so, yeah!" Deidara pointed out.

"He just said 'cause he felt bad for you." Sai scoffed.

"He would not,un! Sasori is very rude and mean but, if he tells you a compliment, he means it!" Deidara stated.

"Well-" Sai started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Okay you, Sai shut your face before you make Deidara cry. As for the tigers you both make them." Sasuke said trying not to let anger get the best of him.

"Okay." Deidara said

"Fine.. If I have to I will..." Sai said very plain like.

"There's like... 22 people including me so, Sai make five tigers and Deidara make six please. Everyone will go in pairs on the tigers. Kiba and Akamaru you guys go with Karin, Itachi your going with Kisame, Gaara and Neji, Deidara and Sasori, Konan and Nagato, Haku and Zabuza, The pains(Peins) go in pairs to, Sai and Kakashi and I'll go with Tsunade. Are the tigers ready guys?" Sasuke asked

"Yes sir!" Sai and Deidara yelled trying their best not to beat each other up.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled headed to the apartment.

As they started to get closer to the apartment Karin started to tell them how many people were there, There was exactly 14 people there.

"Okay Karin you go with Sasori and Deidara, okay? They'll help you and you'll help them. Understood?" Sasuke asked.

"Understood!" The three yelled as they ran into the apartment

"So when do we go in?" Neji asked.

"When we hear and ex-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off by the signal, an explosion.

"Let's go!" Sasuke yelled running into the apartment, with the others a little behind him.

* * *

_Now let's go back to the present..._

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked, she growled once more she raised her hand and was about to slap him when an explosion was heard.

"WERE HERE TO KILL YOU LITTLE PINK BI-" Deidara yelled but, Sasori slapped his hand on Deidara's mouth before he could say any more but, snatched it away when Deidara licked his hand.

"Deidara is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course it is, Un! And, we brought help, were going to kill the pink Bi-" Deidara said but was cut off again.

"Will you stop with that word!?" Sasori yelled.

"Oh hey Sasori." Naruto said casually.

"Oh hey Naruto how have you been?" Sasori asked.

"Oh ya know, I've been kidnapped, got slapped, almost got my arm chopped off... So it seems pretty normal to me." Naruto said. _Idiots!_ Sakura thought as she scoffed.

"Guys come out!" Sakura yelled as other people other than the rescue group of those people were Hidan and Kakuzu, one had an orange mask and black spiky hair, one had a plant around him and half white and half black face, another had a scar on his nose and pointy hair tied up, there was plenty more but, they were just bandits.

"ARRGGGH!" The people Sakura hired yelled as they headed for the rescuers. Sasuke grabbed one of Nagato's pain's(Pein's) and walked over to Naruto. Kakashi on the other hand was just watching to see if they needed help or not, and so he can tell if the fights over. After a few minutes of watching he noticed the one he loved was out there fighting.. Against his team, of good guys...

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, the one with a scar on his nose looked at Kakashi and his eyes saddened.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, Kakashi looked at him with a confused face.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I was visiting some old friends when Sakura found me.. She was with a bunch of bandits.. And she told me to join to kill Naruto or else she would kill you.. I didn't want to take any chances..." Iruka said looking down.

"I didn't know I would probably end up fighting you.." Iruka continued.

"She set everyone up, Don't be sad." Kakashi said placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"I DID IT! THEY'RE ON HER! NAGATO GET READY!" Sasori yelled, pulling the strings that connected to Sakura's arms and legs

"Yes sir!" Nagato yelled.

As Sasuke walked with one of the pain's(pein's), the guy with the mask on had walked up to him.

"Why Sasuke what are you doing?" He asked. The pein that was with Sasuke,turned around and punched him, but he went right through him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a relative." He replied.

"Pain.. Go get Naruto.." Sasuke whispered to the pein.

"What about you?" The pein whispered back

"I'll be fine.." Sasuke whispered.

"Okay..." The pein whispered as he tiptoed to Naruto.

"What do you want dear 'relative'?" Sasuke asked as he watched the pain untie Naruto.

"Look brat I AM part of the Uchiha clan! Look into my eyes for proof!" He yelled picking up Sasuke by his shirt collar, At that moment Naruto's eyes, arms, and legs were free to wander. He searched around to see where he was at, everyone in the room was fighting.. Then something had caught his attention, and made him very upset. Sasuke was being held by some guy with a mask. Sasuke, the one he like for a long time was struggling to be set free from that man.

After entering all of that in his mind a red, bubbly chakra started to leak out and cover his body, his face and clothing was visible but covered in the red/orange chakra.

Everyone in the room stopped fighting and stared at Naruto. The man who was holding Sasuke dropped him, which made Naruto even more furious. Naruto let out a yell, startling Sakura's group.

"D-demon!" The masked man yelled, pointing to Naruto and walked back slowly. Naruto yelled once more and ran after the masked man, getting closer to his target, Naruto pounced on him.

"I-I'm a good boy! L-let me go!" The masked man yelled. Naruto's hand rose in the air and a ball of chakra formed it was blue but, in the red/orange chakra cloak, it looked purple. Naruto was about to pound it into the man but Sasuke yelled out to him.

"Don't do it! Don't let the nine-tails take control of you and kill someone!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Naruto, he didn't stop but, edged the ball of chakra to the mans heart.

"I didn't get hurt.. I'm fine." Sasuke said hugging Naruto, even though the cloak really hurt when some one other then Naruto or another tailed beast person touched it._ I'm fine._ The words somehow got into Naruto's mind and heart and slowly his cloak of chakra disappeared.

When the cloak disappeared Naruto started to fall to the ground but, Sasuke caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Come on buddy let's go home." Sasuke said pulling him up and then hugged him.

"Don't you hate me?" Naruto asked pulling back a little.

"Why would I? I have no idea why anyone would. Your sweet and you stole my heart." Sasuke said looking away so Naruto couldn't see him blush.

"Oh...You don't have to be embarrassed.. You stole mine too." Naruto said turning Sasuke's face so he could see his onyx eyes. Their faces got closer and closer and just as they were about to kiss...

"Hey! Sakura's dead! Good news right?" Sasori said earning cheers from literary everyone in the room,Sasuke and Naruto immediately pulled away blushing very hard.

"Did you forget we were here?" Sai asked, Nagato and Karin walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Umm.." Naruto mumbled.

"They're your family members." Sasuke whispered to Naruto

"Family?" Naruto questioned himself.

"Yeah, I'm Nagato and that is Karin." Nagato said not breaking the hug.

"I have a family? Is this for real?" Naruto asked making Karin chuckle a little.

"Hey, I don't blame you if you don't believe us. After all, the clan's red hair did skip you." Karin said still chuckling a bit.

"You got your dad's looks, the hair and eyes." Nagato said breaking the hug.

"Kakashi! Itachi! Are you guys done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea..." They mumbled as they dragged some dead bodies.

"Deidara and or Sai can you make some birds for us to get home?" Sasuke asked, putting his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Sure,un." Deidara said putting his hands into his fanny pack and having his hands eat it, then he went outside.

"Come on guys let's go!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto cover his ears.

"Sorry.." Sasuke said petting Naruto. As everyone walked out side they were shocked by a humongous bird that was waiting outside. Naruto walked over to Deidara.

"Are you going to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked tugging on Deidara's shirt, Deidara looked down and smiled.

"Sure,hmm. Sasori and I haven't been there yet So, why not,yeah." Deidara said making his bird lay down so everyone could get on.

"Who knows, maybe we'll stay there until you and Sasuke get married,hmm. After all, Sasori and I are so, yeah." Deidara said sitting next to Sasori which was at the very top of the bird.

"Everyone on the bird! You to Itachi! It's high time that you see your parents again!" Kakashi yelled pushing him and Kisame on the plane.

"AND WERE OFF,UN!" Deidara making his bird fly off to Konoha. While they were on the bird Tsunade started to heal the wound that Hidan made on Naruto, and the wounds on everyone else.

* * *

_Back In Konoha..._

"It's Been a while when do you think they'll return?" Mikoto asked as she sat outside and looked at the sky. Fugaku looked at the sky and replied.

"Well I do- Hey what's that?" Fugaku asked as he pointed to the bird.

"A bird." She replied.

"Birds aren't that big." He pointed out. Sasuke who spotted his parents yelled to them.

"HEY MOM, DAD! I BROUGHT NARUTO AND ITACHI AND A BUNCH MORE PEOPLE!" Sasuke yelled as he waved down to them, and showed them Naruto and Itachi, who were about to fall. When Sasuke noticed he pulled them back.

"See there they are." Fugaku said walking to where he thought the bird was going to land.

"Come on Mikoto."He said

"Where to?" She asked.

"To the bird."He replied.

"Okay!" She yelled as she dragged Fugaku to the bird.

When the bird descended Kiba ran to the closest bush he could find to barf. Mikoto and Fugaku Ran to Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Guess what?" Mikoto asked as she wiggled around.

"What? Itachi asked.

"Naruto's part of the family now!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Really?" Nagato and Karin asked as they walked closer to the small group.

"Yea. And you two are?" Fugaku asked.

"There Naruto's cousins Nagato and Karin." Sasuke replied.

"Oh.."Mikoto and Fugaku said in disappointment.

"Is Nagato going to be taking care of them?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I can't. Karin maybe. I have lots of stuff on my hands. And Konan is enough trouble." Nagato said looking at Karin.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!? I'll take care of Karin you do whatever! I'm such a handful this is the least I can do!" Konan yelled pulling Karin by the arm and taking her to a motel witch they would share without Nagato calling them a handful.

"See what I deal with every day?" Nagato sighed as he chased after Karin and Konan.

"Guess you are staying with us. Are you happy Naruto?" Mikoto asked, looking at him with a warm smile, even though he was looking down.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he placed a hand on Naruto. Naruto started to shake and after a few seconds he ran to Mikoto and hugged her, as he sobbed.

"Thank you..." He sobbed as Mikoto patted his back. Sasuke, Itachi, and Fugaku joined the hug.

"Welcome to the family." The small Uchiha group chimed.

"T-thanks a *sniffle* lot guy *sniffle* s" Naruto said sniffling a bit. Then after a few seconds they let go.

"Does he have to be a full Uchiha?" Sasuke asked with a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku asked.

"Sasuke has a crush on Naruto. That's what he means." Itachi answered.

"Ohh... So this is your first crush... How sweet~!" Mikoto sang twirling around.

"He doesn't have to. But, considering you like him, he will eventually be a full Uchiha that or you'll be a Uzumaki and or a Namikaze. Either way, you two will probably in the future end up getting married." Fugaku said getting lost in thought over who would be dominant in their relationship.

"Well, let's get inside you three and Fugaku. It's getting late and you guys must be tired." Mikoto said as she saw the sleepy expression on Itachi's face.

"Okay..." They said as they walked back to the Uchiha household.

* * *

_Ten Years Later..._

After a long and wonderful ten years Naruto Uzumaki(Namikaze), decided it was time to marry his lovely and sweet boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

A long stroll in the park is always wonderful but, Sasuke thought it needed just a bit more excitement.

"And then I was like-" Sasuke continued but stopped when Naruto had stopped walking.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at his boyfriend with confused eyes.

"Sasuke I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore.." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with sad eyes.

"But, why?" Sasuke asked, as tears started to form in his eyes. Naruto went down on one knee and held his hand.

"Because, I want to be your husband now." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's hand after he finished his sentence. Oh my god! He's proposing! Sasuke thought as he gasped.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. Will you marry me?" Naruto asked as he brought out a huge, beautiful diamond ring with three other small diamonds surrounding the big one.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled as he put on the ring and squeezed Naruto.

* * *

**_Well that's all. I wrote too much.. I just might explode._**

**_I am very sorry that I didn't update sooner, I'm very sorry._**

**_Anyway this is the last chapter, I am making ending to 'Finding my dobe' and that little paragraph right up there, is just a part of it._**

**_I'd like to thank my reviewers who kept me going on this story._**

**_And, darkhuntressxir Thank you for reviewing on like every chapter even though I thought they were horrible you always reviewed. Thank you very much._**

**_Also, Morgan AMV /Sorry for not replying earlier/ in chapter I think five Naruto's hair was un-glittered about close to the end._**

**_Review If You Can,_**

**_No Mean Reviews,_**

**_Thank You Very Much for reading Up To Here._**


End file.
